Out Of Reach
by Metaphoric Mayhem
Summary: Tsukiyo's life changed when her whole village was burnt to the ground leaving her the only survivor. Living her new life in konoha, she meets new friends and is always welcomed. but it's not the past that needs to be feared. i suck at summaries
1. Time cut Short

_Ok so I'm new to this so its going to suck. Not a lot of it really makes sense but I do hope that there will be someone who likes it, if there is I will write more =D Thanks to my bffl Michelle for editing and inspiration!  
_

Not a sound came out of her mouth, not a move she dared to make. What now? Her mind couldn't comprehend what had happened.

_Are they all dead? Am I the only one who lived? Why? Why am I alive? Why?_

Not a sound could break her from this trace-like state.

_Is this a dream? It can't be true, can it?_

Her world stop spinning the second she dared to take a look at the place she once lived, and the life she once had.

_It's all gone._ The burning flames erase what is left of hope and understanding. _Nothing makes sense. There is nothing else. There is nowhere else. There is no one else_.

Chapter 1 - Time Cut Short 

"HA! I bet you there!" Akira was jumping up and down rubbing it in.  
"Huh? We were racing?"  
"It doesn't maker because I won!"  
"Alright Akira you won, but next time it won't be so easy!"  
She walked up to her, and she seemed almost mad that Tsukiyo was talking so long to get there.  
"WELL NEXT TIME I WILL BET YOU SO BAD!"

_Akira was energetic as always..._

"Hey Tsukiyo do wanna come over to my house!"  
"I can't. My parents want to teach me about the Misoku Kekkei Genkai"  
"Well that sucks..."  
"You should be practicing yourself."  
"You're no fun."

_How to get her to work… I have an idea!  
_  
"Well when you go play tag, I'll beat you ever time in missions"  
"NO YOU WON'T MY KEKKEI GENKAII WILL BE SO STRONG YOURS WILL LOOK USELESS NEXT TO MINE! I"LL TRAIN UNTIL I CAN'T STAND IF I HAVE TO!"  
"We'll see..."  
"BYE I NEED TO GET HOME SO I GET A HEAD START ON MY TRIANING AND BET YOURS!"

Akira ran home now, with a new energy that you only see when she completely pwns you at a game, that and when schools over.

_Something feels… different. Its hard to say what it was, just something was, off._

The air was thick with silence_. What an odd feeling._ She just felt empty.

Lost in though, she hadn't noticed that she reached her house. Even worse then before, the feeling of loneliness lurked in the air. For some reason she felt cautious as the door slowly creaked open.

"I'm h-home."

Why did she stutter? Her words were barely audible. What made her so nervous? It was just an ordinary day, why couldn't she get her mind together?

She could hear her heart beating. Bump, ba-bump. The pace quickly picking up speed with every step she made, every breathe that she took, BANG! _What was that?_ It came from the kitchen.

_But I thought no one was home? Stay calm, she told herself._

But this whole time she was all but calm. _Where was everyone?_ Slight movements come from the kitchen's shadow. So unnoticeable, yet so striking. The figure made sharp movements, that cast a menacing shadow.

There was something else. A thick liquid, it was red, and flowed slowly, creeping across the kitchen floor to her feat_. Gasp_. As she realized what it was. The movements came to a sudden stop. And approached her slowly. _STUPID! How could I be that stupid!_ She froze. She couldn't move.

Whoever was there, what ever happened, was that persons doing. If her parents couldn't stand against them, then she had no chance. Something in side her snapped. She ran, bursting out the front door and down the street. All was a blur as the tears clouded her sight. _Help_.

She needed to find help. When she believed she was far enough from the house she stops to look around. Everything was all one colour, red. A coat of blood covered everything and everyone_. What was happening?_ Earsplitting screams filled the silence. Her knees were shaking. Almost to the point of collapsing.

_No not now, I have to get out. I have to leave here. Move. But where?_ _Everywhere was death. There was no escape. Just move. Forward don't look back, go!_

She ran through the chaos. Fire roared above the rooftops. People screeched and fell silent to the ground. She couldn't stop to see who they were, for fear of recognition. She made it out alive. But what is life worth? What she would trade to see a smile from a familiar face. Mom. Dad. Akira. Anyone?

_Was anyone there?__There is nothing else. There is nowhere else. There is no one else. She was alone._


	2. Lost Amid the Noise

SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! because that's how i roll, it is only a little thing so no worries i want to continue this story but I'm losing hope in my writing maybe if some one reviews *HINT HINT* then I'll be faster and super thanks to my overly supportive friends a KanaKayori1  
for being the first (not counting friends sorry guys XD) to review yay so i thought now would be a good time to post at leased SOMETHING so the next chapter will be longer (like you can get shorter then these so hope you like it xD

oh and its Akira's pov

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lost amid the noise

Run. She had to run. Anywhere but here.

She chanted in her head, as her life burned behind her footsteps. Was it a bad time to say she was scared of the dark?

She hated it. Being uncertain, lost, confused, everything that happens in the dark.

Fear was the only thing that made her feet move.

Numb, cold, it's lost, all is lost, what once was, has turned to ashes.

Run, I have to keep running, death follows.

Is Tsukiyo ok? I don't have time to think, I have to keep moving.

If she went back now, she knew, like the others, all she found find was death. She didn't want to remember her friend that way.

She didn't stop just kept going. For hours she walked, unable to keep her balance, tripping over her own feet.

But still she went forward. She fell and stumbled but still she kept going. Her feet ached, her legs shaked in pain, she eyes clouded with tears, and her blood slowly needed down her face and dripped of her chin falling to the cold sky seemed bleach of colour from her eyes.

This world was new to her eyes. Never once had she left this far from the village, she had no reason to.

It took her a while to realize the she was no longer moving. She couldn't move. Everything was fading, her vision, her sense of touch and time. Minutes, hours, she couldn't tell. She couldn't feel the patter of rain on her back, the pain that should have ran up her leg from the sharp rocks, the cold wind whipping her hair. Why? Why did this happen? She saw it, she saw it all. Her parents die before her, many slaughtered. Friends, neighbors, classmates, people she knew, people she didn't all were killed. The sound of flesh tearing, bone braking, blood spilling. The lifeless bodies stacked high like trophies. But some how she got out, and got this far, only to wait for her eyes to close, her breathing to slow, and her heart to stop.

There she lay not able to move, feel, or see, just barley breathing. But even that was fading. Was it raining? She couldn't tell. Was it her or the sky that weeped? Is somebody their? Is any one their? And everything faded to black.

* * *

ya i know super cheesy with the whole clan being killed so original but i felt i had to explain this and it won't be like a main part of the story sorta just i want there to be a background and family just holds you down! that sounds meaner then i intended.. what i mean is that i have to remember to include them and remember names so ya to me if the family is not important then i don't want to included them hope you guys review and read next chapy


End file.
